


Воздержание и усмирение плоти

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирихара страстно вожделеет Санаду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воздержание и усмирение плоти

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2012 @ diary.ru

Кирихара хотел Санаду постоянно и везде.   
Хотел на корте. Только на травяном, а не на грунтовом – Нио рассказывал, что после секса на грунте неделю из всяких мест сыплется глина и резиновые катышки. Хотел в раздевалке – чтобы Санада прижал его к шкафчикам, властно так, спокойно, а сам Кирихара бы заёрзал, потому что железные дверцы холодные. Затем Санада стянул бы с него шорты и ладонью накрыл бы его член... На этом месте у Кирихары всегда от возбуждения отключалось воображение, и мысли прыгали как теннисные мячики.   
И в душе он Санаду тоже хотел – под тёплой водичкой и чтобы обязательно потереть ему спинку. У Кирихары от одной мысли о прикосновениях к могучей, мускулистой спине Санады всё в животе скручивалось в тугой комок горячего желания.   
И даже в школе хотел – Кирихара однажды отпросился с урока, якобы в туалет, а сам подкрался к дверям класса Санады подглядывать. Санаду без кепки и не в спортивном костюме редко увидишь. А уж Санаду у доски, авторитетно что-то объясняющего одноклассникам – ещё реже. После этого Кирихаре долго снились эротические сны, в которых Санада медленно и чувственно снимал кепку. Что дальше, Кирихара не знал – на этом месте он всегда кончал и просыпался. 

Однако, одно дело – сны и дрочить до мозолей. Кирихара хотел большего. Он сразу решил действовать прямолинейно. Но оказалось, что нельзя просто так взять и предложить Санаде секс.  
– Санада-сан, возьми меня! – предложил Кирихара однажды, оставшись с Санадой наедине после тренировки.  
– Акая, успокойся, я никуда не еду, – ответил ему вице-капитан.  
Тогда Кирихара обратился к Нио, как к самому искушённому в сексе – после рассказа о грунтовом корте тот имел в глазах Акаи большой авторитет.   
– Ну, можно его связать... – задумчиво предложил Нио.  
Кирихара задумался. Трудновато представить, что какие-то верёвки могут Санаду удержать. Да и вообще, он хотел от Санады добровольного участия.  
– Тогда можем тебя связать! – сказал Нио.  
– А смысл?  
– Не знаю, так интереснее!  
Кирихара решил, что Нио слишком искушённый, и про обычный, нормальный секс он уже забыл. А значит, и у Ягю спрашивать нет смысла. 

Когда Кирихара спросил про секс у Джакала, тот побледнел, уронил ракетку и стал убеждать его, что ни в коем случае нельзя верить тому, что говорит Маруи – леденцам на палочке ТАМ не место. Конкретно, где, он не объяснил.   
Но Кирихара и не хотел никаких странных штук с леденцами, он хотел Санаду. Поэтому он решил обратиться к человеку, которому известно всё – к Янаги. Тот пообещал разобраться с проблемой Кирихары. Вот, сразу так надо было!  
После следующей тренировки Санада попросил Кирихару задержаться.  
«Вот оно, наконец-то!» – порадовался Кирихара. Секс с Санадой, как в его мечтах! Кирихара быстренько промотал в голове любимые сценарии – душ, шкафчики, влажно блестящий огромный член Санады... В общем, он уже еле сдерживался, чтобы не бросится на вице-капитана.  
– Акая, сядь! – приказал Санада, когда остальные наконец ушли. Сам он взял табуретку, пристроился напротив Кирихары и проникновенно заглянул ему в глаза.  
– Ренджи мне сказал, что ты хочешь секса, – начал Санада.  
– Да, хочу! – с облегчением ответил Кирихара. – Прямо сейчас!  
Санада кивнул, его худшие опасения подтверждались. Нужны были радикальные меры.  
– Я знаю, как тебе помочь! Вот, гляди! – Санада вытащил из сумки брошюрку и показал Кирихаре.  
– «Воздержание и усмирение плоти»? – прочитал название Кирихара.  
– Отличный трактат! Он мне очень помог, и тебе, я уверен, пригодится. Устраивайся поудобнее, я тебе прочитаю, – сказал Санада. По фанатичному блеску в его глазах стало ясно, что от чтения не отвертеться. Кирихара со вздохом покорился судьбе.  
Через полчаса он задремал, но Санада разбудил его и продолжил читать. Ещё через час Кирихара отпросился в туалет в надежде убежать. Санада сопроводил его в туалет, продолжая читать. А ещё через тридцать минут Кирихара взмолился: «Я все понял, я больше ничего не хочу!»  
– Нет, не понял! Надо хотеть побед в теннисе! – поправил его Санада и таки заставил дослушать.  
После этого у Кирихары надолго замолчало либидо, а Санада был очень рад, что смог наставить младшего товарища на истинный путь.


End file.
